From the Start
by semmerman14
Summary: Kim Crawford has been leaving in Seaford for 4 years and has been bullied and abuse by her father, ex best friend and his girlfriend. One day Jack Brewer Finally notices that he has had enough of the slapping and kicking. What will happen between Jack and Kim? First fanfic, please review.
1. Chapter 1

From The Start…

Kim's POV

Being new is not that fun, but being the new girl and already gets bullied is even worse. The bad boy, Jack Brewer, is the one that is always bulling me from day one and that was like 3 years ago. Even though I have developed a crush on him over the years, I feel like I don't belong in this world. I always want to cut myself but I always hold myself back from doing so.

Not only does Jack bully me, but so does his girlfriend, Donna Tobin, and my dad. My mother died when I was really young and my brother is in college. I miss my mom and brother more than anything in the world. Every day I wish that Jack could just see what goes on at my house with it just being my abusive father and me.

Jack's POV

Being the bad boy ISN'T fun. Yeah you heard me, I don't like being the bad boy, but my girlfriend makes me. I hate hurting the girl I love every day for the past 3 years. I have had a crush on her since I saw her. Donna is always telling me to do stuff. She blackmails me forcing me to doing it. See, my family has had this money problem ever since my mom got cancer last year. She is my only resort to get the money for her treatment. I always feel guilty about what I do. I bet her parents don't do anything bad to her. She's like a sweet little lamb that doesn't give a shit about what people think about her. She can stand up for herself, but when it comes to people like me that bully her, she looks useless.

As I'm walking home, I notice someone limping up the street. I jog up to the street to see that it is Kim. I turn her around to see her face all red and tears running down her face and a red mark on her left cheek. She starts backing away from me once she notices me starring at her face.

"Hey, Kim. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, but what happen to your face?" I asked very worried.

* * *

**"KIM! WAIT!" I notice that she dropped something. A songbook? She writes songs?'**

* * *

Kim's POV

Donna Tobin. The slut of the school happened to be dating the love of my life. Jack and I use to be best friends before I moved away and then he changed. When I found out that we were moving back I was hoping that he was still here and we were going to still be friends. When we came back, I had to go to school, I see some people that I remember but others I don't remember. I walk to my locker. I see a familiar brunette boy come my way. Jack. I say hi and he looks at me with a confused look. He doesn't remember me. He then goes over to Donna and starts making out with her.

I ran home crying. I grab my song and start writing songs that make me feel better. I can't tell you them until later, sorry.

I go back home, after I bump into Jack, to see that I don't have my songbook with me. That book was also my diary where I tell all my deepest, darkest secrets in it. I bet I dropped it when Jack and I were talking. I bet he has it and is going to embarrass me with it and give it to Donna. What am I going to do?

Jack's POV

I look at Kim's book thinking if I should go through it. My mind tells me yes, but my heart tells me no. I look at the first 2 songs in the book. The first song is sad and it makes me want to cry, but Jack Brewer doesn't cry;

_Concrete Angel_

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed._

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace._

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

I thought for a moment why she would write this song? Is there something going on at her house that nobody knows? I need to find out. I look at the next song and see that it is a little more up bet.

_Had Me Hello_

_I can feel you coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't have a thing to prove _

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello (x3)_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know _

_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth baby don't say a word _

_Cause you ain't saying nothing _

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart _

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, hold, hold me tight now _

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello (x3)_

_Don't say don't say good night you know _

_You had me hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (x5)_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you _

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say, don't say good night you know _

_You had me hello (x3)_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

I really did like these songs that she wrote, but I keep thinking about the first song and why she would write such a depressing song. I then call my "brother" Jerry Martinez. Maybe he will know.

Kim's POV

I really hope that no one other than Jack see's my notebook. I mean, I don't want him to read it but if anyone other than him sees it then I will die. When I get to school tomorrow I am going to get it back. I hope he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with soccer and such. First please reread the first chapter, I updated more in that chapter. **

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

I have to ask Kim today about the song. Jerry was no help at all. He kept asking questions about why I care about this in the first place. I told him that I really do have a crush on Kim. He and the other guys owe Rudy, our sensei, and each $20 for thinking that I didn't have a crush on Kim when I really did. I see Kim come into the school with her head down. I go over to her.

"Give me my book back, now" she said.

"Only if you tell me what the propose of writing that song is about." I said. Kim took him by the wrist and dragged him to an empty classroom.

"Which song?" she asked.

"Concrete angel" I told her.

"I get abused at home by my dad and with you bulling me here at school; it just gets worst everyday with the bruises and the cuts. He gets more violent every time." She said.

"Kim, I had no idea that is what happen." I said.

"I just can't believe that you didn't remember me when I moved back here at the beginning of 9th grade." Kim said.

"I remembered you alright, it's just my family has been having some money problems. Mom got cancer when I was in 8th grade. Dating Donna, she is helping me with the money. Mom doesn't know about it though and she can't know." I told her.

"OMG! I am so sorry Jack. What about your father?" she.

"He left us when he found out. He is somewhere in New York with a woman in her early twenties." I told her.

"Then he's a jerk. My mother also died while we were living in Tennessee. She too had cancer. Dad hits me and tells me it's my fault that she got cancer and died. Austin, my older brother, is the only one that doesn't hurt me," she told me, she had went over to the window and looked up at the sky.

"Do you think that my mom is up there looking over us now?" Kim asked him.

"If she is, she's probably looking over her beautiful daughter and is going to go to my mom down here on earth and tell her what I have been doing to you." I said.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Kim turned around and asked.

"Yeah. If I could I would break up with Donna and ask you to be my girlfriend, but if I did that then my mom won't get the treatment that she needs." I told her.

"We could secretly date. No one has to know about us. We could hang out after school and talk to each other at night when I am home alone," Kim said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah but I have karate after school," I said.

"Oh." Kim said disappointedly.

"Well are you any good at karate?" I asked.

"2nd degree black belt," she said.

"What? Why don't you join the dojo then?" I said as they left the room and headed to the local strip mall in Seaford.

"Because my dad doesn't like me doing karate. I was going to sign up for the local dojo here in the mall but when I told my dad about it he got really pissed. He slapped me so hard that it left a bruise on my face for about 2 weeks, but that was when it was summer time and no one knew about it. Jack, no one can know about my dad. If someone does then I could go to foster care and never see you again. I don't want to leave you," Kim said.

"That is never going to happen, I will always protect you no matter what situation you are in. If you do have to go to foster, then I will beg my mom to adopt you. You are never going to leave me," I said pulling her into his side.

"Thanks Jack. You are beginning to be a new person," Kim said.

"I never wanted to be that person that bullies people. I want to be the kind that can hang out with his friends and just be able to stop the bullies not be the bully," I said. By the time I said that we were at our third class of the day. Then again it was study hall. Nobody was there except for my friends. Kim knew them, but they didn't know her besides the girl that I bullied.

"Hey guys! Do you know Kim?" I asked.

"No," Eddie said.

"Kind of," Milton said.

"Yeah," Jerry responded while eyeing Grace up and down while she walked by.

"Hey I'm Kim," Kim said while shaking Milton's hand that he offered her. She then comes behind me like she has seen a ghost. I turn to see who it was and to see a man and Donna walking up to us.

"Here she is, Mr. Crawford," Donna said to the man.

"Thank you, young lady," Mr. Crawford responded glaring at Kim.

"Please call me Donna. Anytime you need help finding her, just ask," Donna said. She turned on her heal and walked away.

"Kim, you are coming home, now," her father said angrily.

"N-n-no, Sir. I have to stay in school or I will get bad grades," Kim stuttered.

"Kim, I don't care about grades. If I tell you to do something, I expect you to do so!" he shouted. Everyone in the halls was starting at him.

"Kim, you don't need to go with him. I'll do something about it," I told her before confronting her father. She tried telling me something but I didn't catch it.

"Mr. Crawford, Kim isn't going any where with you anymore. Not without me around that is. I made a vow to her to protect her at all costs. You may not remember me, but my name is Jack Brewer. I am her best friend," I said confidently.

"I remember you perfectly clear, boy. You need to stay away from my daughter or both of you will get hurt. Now would you like that to happen to her?" he asked glaring at me.

"If it means protecting her then bring it on," I challenged him.

"Jack, you can't do this! He's stronger than you!" Kim exclaimed from behind me. I didn't care I need to protect her. She is mine forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been having a major writer's block. So to make it up to ya'll, I am going to put up two chapters. This week is going to be hard to update. So enjoy the story.**

**Sorry I forgot to put this on the other chapters: Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it**

* * *

Kim POV

When Jack and my father took their fighting stance, I was about to lung forward and stop this but Jerry and Milton held me back from getting in the way. They told me Jack is a 3rd degree black belt, but they didn't know my father is a 5th degree black belt.

"JACK! Please don't do this! Please!" I yelled at him with tears streaming down my face. Either he didn't hear me or he ignored me, because he didn't back down. I knew he would never but I had to try. My dad threw the first punched, but Jack blocked it easily. Then everything went by to fast. Next thing I knew Jack was on the ground, groaning in pain. My father flipped him. Hard.

"Jack!" I exclaimed and ran over to him. Before I could reach him, someone pulled me by the arm. I turn my head to see him. My father. I shouldn't even call him that. He pulled me up to him so we were eye level.

"You shouldn't have said anything! Now everything is ruined!" he screamed into my face. He then did something that I didn't think he would ever do in public. Especially at my school. He slapped me right across the face. I fall to the ground and felt like I couldn't get up. Through my barley-opened eyes, I see a bunch of boys trying to fight against my father. Soon the police come with paramedics. They load me into the ambulance. I soon start to fade into a deep slumber.

I wake up to bright lights and white walls. I don't see anyone around me, but I can hear people talking. I look out the window towards the hallway and see the gang. They are listening to someone with a white lab coat. I start to remember where I am and what happened. I start to hyperventilate. The heart monitor starts beeping rapidly. I jump when to door swings open to see the same person talking to the gang and Jack rushing into the while the doctors continues to push buttons. I start to calm down a bit. I then look over at Jack to see that he looks like he hasn't slept in days. He has a few bruises forming on his face and arms from his battle with my father.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the next chapter like i promised! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it (wish i did)!**

* * *

Kim POV

"Jack!" I whispered. He smiles at me and puts his hand to my face.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispers back to me. I nodded.

"Well, it's really good to see you awake, Miss. Crawford. You gave us quite a scare. Especially this young man here," the doctor said referring to Jack. Jack looked down at me with embarrassment.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You have been in a coma for the past three days, Kim. I didn't think I would ever see you beautiful brown eyes again," Jack said staring straight into my eyes. I start to blush at his sweet and beautiful words.

"Well, I leave you guys to do whatever you guys need to do. Jack you need to be back in your room when curfew strikes," my doctor instructs Jack. Jack nodded. He walks out the room and closing the door behind him.

"Why are you still here?" I ask him.

"What do you mean? I would always stay with you," he said.

"I mean why you are still in the hospital? You look pretty fine to me," I questioned him.

"Because I told them that I hurt myself again so I could stay here with you. I would never leave you alone knowing that asshole is still out there," he said walking over to the desk to get two cups of water.

"What do you mean? I saw them take him away! He is in jail!" I screamed.

"He pressed charges on you, Kim. Your court date is the week after you get out of here," he said as he gave me the cup of water.

"Why did he press charges? I need to get out of and prove that he is lying about him not hurting me," I start rambling on while trying to get out of the bed.

"No, Kim, you need to rest!" Jack said while pushing me too lay down. The doctors came back in to see what all the roughhousing was about.

"What is going on in here?" a nurse asked.

"I need to leave," I said.

"Nothing," Jack said at the same time.

"Jack, he is still out there! We need to leave," I stated.

"Kim, you are still hurt. You have a broken leg of fuck sake! Please just lie down and let them tell you what to do okay? Please?" Jack pleaded. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw something that I never thought I would ever see. He eyes told me he was scared.

"Okay, but if he isn't jail after the court date then I will make sure he will be," I pouted. Jack kissed me, I kissed back of course. We were about to fully make out if it wasn't I remember that the nurse was still in the room. I pulled away. I looked at the nurse and gave him a look that meant sorry.

"Young love," he muttered under his breath, "Okay Kim, you have to stay here till you are stable enough to walk. Now please keep it down we have a few patients trying to sleep in their rooms around you," she told me. I nodded and looked down. With that the nurse left.

After a few hours of talking about my father being out of jail, kissing, cuddling and more kissing, Jack had to go back to his room. He tried asking if he could stay in my room for this one night but they wouldn't allow it; said it would be unfair to the other patients who also have family in the hospital.

* * *

**Okay, there it is. Until next time! Peace out! Review!**


End file.
